Calamity's Child
by Confused Dragonfly
Summary: Draco Malfoy takes a stroll one night and stumbles on something unexpected. Intoxication and hyenas ensue.


Draco Malfoy stepped out of Hogwarts at 3:30 AM, a most ungodly hour. All of the Slytherins were still partying in their common room because they had beaten Gryffindor in the Quidditch Championship game earlier that day.

He felt the need to escape from the ruckus. Mainly because he wanted some fresh air and also due to the fact that a very intoxicated Pansy Parkinson was clawing at his expensive robes, begging him to "give it to her", as she so eloquently put it. Draco was just not interested. He had made out with her in the broomshed after the Yule Ball, but he was fourteen and silly then. Besides, she was looking more and more like a pug every year—even he could see this.

As he approached the lake, Draco suddenly stumbled over something.

"Oof!" it exclaimed. "Watch where you're going, wanker!"

"_Lumos_," said Draco warily. He wondered who else would be out this late. The light produced by his wand revealed that gangly Gryffindor chaser girl with the red hair sitting on the ground in her usual out-of-uniform attire—ripped fishnet stockings, combat boots, a studded belt, and a variety of cheap muggle jewelry. Her white collared shirt was wrinkled and dirty and her black pleated skirt was rolled up so much that Draco could see her garters.

"Beat it, slime ball," growled Ginny Weasley, pointing her wand at this intruder with her right hand, and holding a cigarette in her left.

Draco's expression of shock immediately turned into a sneer.

"Seeing you get hit in the stomach with that bludger was priceless," he said.

With just a flick of her wand and no incantation, Ginny performed a perfect Bat-Bogey Hex on Draco. He shrieked, and grabbed at his face in excruciating pain. "Make it stop!" he cried.

Ginny was enjoying this very much. She stood up, took a few more long puffs on her cigarette, and then put it out on Draco's hand.

"_Finite_," she mumbled, making sure to violently bump shoulders with him as she passed.

"Too bad your family is too poor to afford clothes that actually fit you," Draco snapped. "I really do pity you. You parents can't even scrimp and save for a new pair of stockings."

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_" shouted Draco, who had predicted Ginny's reaction to this remark. Her wand zoomed out of her hand and into the darkness.

"Leave my family out of this!" roared Ginny, lunging at Draco. He was knocked backwards and the two of them rolled down the hill in a sort of violent ball.

Ginny was punching and kicking and elbowing him until they both landed in the shallow part of the lake.

"Get off of me," Ginny hissed. It took Draco a moment or two to realize that he was lying right on top of her; both of them were completely soaked. He slowly hoisted himself up and Ginny promptly spat in his eye. He looked at her furiously. She covered her face with her hands and curled her knees over her stomach—she thought he was going to physically assail her. Some blood trickled down Draco's pointed chin. A well-placed punch had split his lower lip open.

Draco considered hitting her, but his mother, Narcissa, had done an excellent job of teaching him to never hit a lady—not even a filthy muggle-lover like Ginny. He just stared down at her, fuming with anger, for quite some time before he pried her hands apart so she could see the wrath in his face.

"I said, get off of me," Ginny repeated, this time pushing Draco to the side so that he fell into the water again. She stumbled onto the shore, breathing heavily.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked sharply.

"I need to find my wand."

"You know, my wand's missing as well because of you," he snarled.

"Good."

"It flew out of my hand when you attacked me."

"Excuse me? _You_ were about to attack _me_!" Ginny retorted.

"No, I wasn't. I only disarmed you because I knew you were going to hit me with the Bat-Bogey Hex again or something."

A long, awkward silence ensued. Ginny and Draco glared at each other intensely. Finally, she reached her arm out to help him up; she had only intended this as a gesture of temporary peace.

After another long moment, Draco took her hand—and pulled her back into the water.

"What the fuck—" Ginny was interrupted when Draco pulled her into his arms and smashed his mouth against hers in a long, passionate, almost violent kiss. His teeth scraped clumsily against hers at first.

Ginny broke it off after what felt like fifteen minutes. She had found she didn't mind the taste of blood, or at least not Draco's.

"Help me find my wand," she whispered. "I need it for the Baby-Blocker Charm."


End file.
